left it behind
by jezz bezz
Summary: Helena is back home but she misses the comfort of her world and a certain man ; when she starts feeling faint and strange, what really going on? suck at summary's R


**I do not own Mirrormask and never will. I loved the film but always thought that Helena/valentine should off happened. I hope you like it. ~Jezz**

I felt his arms on my shoulders as I spun in panic; he swiftly caught a single ball before it landed on the deadened, trampled grass. I looked up in shock, he had leafy green eyes and ruffled blown-y blonde hair. I felt I knew him, and when he spoke I felt a pang of happiness. I had missed Valentine, as much as it surprised me. My heart hurt and my chest felt tight when I thought about him, it was both a known and unknown feeling. I recognised it from when mum had gone to hospital but I didn't know what to do with it. I had never felt this with anyone other than family and even then it wasn't exactly the same.

Then Helena spoke to him, then she realised he wasn't the same. When she had made the comment about being a waiter he had laughed, and she thought that it was definitely him but after the laughter had faded he broke her heart with a single word. His eye brows furrowed as he murmured "what?" It wasn't him. Her Valentine, he just reminded her of him. She shook her head and momentarily shut her eyes to hold back sad, angry tears that were threatening to spill. "Never mind," she managed to speak, her voice wavering. She turned and strode up the line to her mom and turned her head so others couldn't see the red flush on her cheeks and the sparkling film of sadness in her eyes.

Joanne peered surprized at her daughter's reaction to the tall (and rather cute) young man. Why had Helena gotten so upset, she'd heard the little conversation, and other than Helena's strange comment about a waiter, she couldn't see what was wrong. Joanne looked again up to the man who was now walking away, he reminded her of a man she'd once dreamed up for Helena. An imaginary boyfriend, she'd called him. Helena walked hurriedly up to the booth Joanne was in. "Don't let him stay" Helena whispered frantically, "Say no, say he's not what you're looking for, that he's not good enough, that you've got a juggler! Anything! Please!" Helena's eyes were streaming now and her voice cracking as she pleaded. "Why dear? You looked happy when you first saw him. Why are you so upset?" Joanne asked sadly as she waved over another performer to take the booth as she pulled Helena into a tent. "He just looks like someone I knew, and I can't see him anymore. Please! If you value my sanity, please don't let him come with us!"

"Who does he remind you of Helena; I've never seen you with a boy." Joanne felt her brow crunching in concern at her daughter's pain-filled expression. "You don't know him, you never got to meat." Helena's face was now cast down as the tears fell heavy and fast, dripping onto the dusty, hard mud ground. "Cuz he don't exist." She heard Helena murmur to herself but Joanna still heard it faintly. "What do you mean 'don't exist'." Joanne said. This was ridiculous! How could she be this upset and say that the reason is because some boy looks like someone who doesn't even exist?! "I met him in a dream! Okay?" Joanne raised her eyebrows in surprise, she could chance it. Say about the boyfriend she dreamed up and risk looking like a lunatic, but this was Helena, she was basically made up of silly make-believe. "The boyfriend I dreamed up. That you insisted wasn't your boyfriend." She said hesitantly. "You." Helena stopped, "You were actually there?" Helena asked surprized, her voice getting higher in pitch with every word. "I don't know where 'there' is, but I had a dream that I was on a plain bit of white land. A big circle of water was in the middle and your drawings were all over the walls. You and some masked man were there and you started talking to me. That's really it." Joanna said strangely, she had no idea what to make of this all. "MUM!" Helena said happily.

Helena was shocked, she was so sure that it had actually been a dream, but her mum seemed to remember the experience. "Mum I drew that place, you were there, and I did talk to you!" Helena tried to squash her hopes down, what if it had been some weird coincidence. That she couldn't go back. She didn't want to get happy for no reason. "Helena, I'm curious, could you show me the drawings?" Helena was fast in her reaction; she grabbed onto her mum's forearm and pulled her towards her trailer. When they got inside her mum inspected the wall, the little drawings of black ink that completely covered one side of her trailer. "Helena, what if that wasn't a dream?" I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't, but things like that just don't happen. "Mum I has to be a dream, that only makes sense." She said sadly. "Well Helena, there's a little note written here that says 'Visit any chance you get.' It's signed with a V" Helena rushed over, and there, on the wall was indeed a note, written in sharp pointy writing. The grin that erupted over her face was uncontrollable and hurt her cheeks with its intensity. She hugged her mum with all the strength she could muster. She had been back from her world for about six months and she missed all of it so intensely. With her arms still wrapped around her mum, her face pressed into her shoulder and her eyes scrunched shut, she laughed with relief. "Helena." Her mum said. She looked up; her mum had a small smile ghosted on her lips. "When you go back, Make sure he looks after you. I can see how you feel for him. Even if you can't." Helena kissed her mum and smiled even harder. "I'll explain to your father, he'll be happy you can live your dream like he does his. Come back if a couple of days so we know you're okay." Helena was so happy she could have cried.

Joanna watched as her daughter, beaming with joy, packed a small bag, changed and (after frantically searching the room) grabbed a strange metal mask from under her bed. "So" Joanne said. "How does it work then? How do you get there?" she asked. Helena kissed her goodbye and just told her to watch. She called for her dad, so Joanne's explanation would be more believable. Then Joanne and Morris watched as their only daughter placed the metal mask over her face and suddenly jolted and slowly melded with the long bedroom mirror; In to her own world.

Helena landed in an odd patch of grass, right in the middle of a street. She stood up and brushed herself down before pulling the bag over her shoulder and spinning a full 360 to see where she was. Helena recognised it as close to orbiting giants. She has checked all her locations on her wall after she had woken back in the normal world. Helena slowly made her way in the direction of the queen of light's castle. She wanted to see if she had woken up okay but also to see if she knew where Valentine was.

As she made her way up the steps of the castle she hoped she wouldn't have any problems getting inside, the castle was magnificent, better and more detailed than she had drawn it. As she made her way inside she gazed at all the walls, she had imagined it like this but it was far more impressive to actually be there, that was when she saw the queen making her way down the delicate white stairs.

"Um" Helena said, unsure of how to address a queen. "Helena! What a welcome surprize, I owe you much for waking me but you had left before I could." The queen smiled lightly. "It was a pleasure, I'm happy you're okay again! Is the realm doing well?" Helena asked, genuinely interested, after all I was her world. "It is doing magnificent thanks to you. I also note that more of the light realm is being created and the dark realm being tamed, I think we have you, as our creator, to thank for that." The queen seemed to glow with happiness. "You don't need to thank me, I enjoy it. I was wondering if you might know where Valentine is." Helena felt it strange that she had to smother a blush at having to ask the queen that. "Helena, you are the creator, if anyone knows. It will be you." Helena had no idea what to do; she shut her eyes hoping that might help. To her frustration and embarrassment when she opened her eyes she still had little clue as to where he may be.

"I...I don't…I don't _know_ where he is!" she said with annoyance in her voice, she just wanted to see him! Why couldn't she _just_ DO that?!

"Calm yourself dear, slow your breathing. You've made everything, _everything_ here is yours. Picture it. You know this place; you created this world from nothing. Everything you need to know is inside yourself; you are stronger and more powerful than you know, especially here." Helena felt the wisdom of her words, her eyes slid shut as her breathing slowed. She could here millions of words in her head, the whispers teased her ears. Soft voices told her things, told her who she was. She is the queen of dreams; she herself has created a world in which she could live. "I know where he is." Helena heard herself, she sounded so sure but she had no idea why, just like she had no explanation as to why she knew what she knew.

"Thank you!" Helena almost shouted at the queen of light. "My pleasure my dear." Was all she said before basically pushing her out of the castle wishing her good-luck the entire time. Helena jogged down the dry, cracked stone steps into the courtyard. She started to run, faster and faster through the streets, following her mind like a map. She stopped and bent down; she tried to even her breath to slow her fast beating heart and calm her nerves. Helena pulled her flash light out of her bag and looked up in time to catch his tower floating overhead. Waving the light and jumping up and down in desperation she called his name. Valentine! She shouted in her mind. _Please!_ Just let the tower land!

She watched as the tower glided lower and lower towards the ground like a bird as it gracefully landed on its single leg between the buildings. Helena stood expectantly, her arms flopping to her sides and she waited.

She heard his heavily accented voice first and she smiles gingerly, "who the hell do you think you are flagging down _my_ tower! I'm a very important man you know." It was as he said the last word he stepped out, it took all her strength not to shout his name, but that did not stop the tears from threating to spill over her lids and cascade down her face. She took a shaky breath as he looked up.

"Helena." He said suddenly, she could almost _hear _the smile in that single word. "I got your note a bit late. Sorry." She said happily, she started to walk slowly towards him as he did the same. They were soon running full force until he swept her off her feet in a tight embrace. "Hey." He murmured into her hair, "Hey yourself." She answered immediately. "Good to see you. It's been a while." He whispered sadly. "I didn't know if this place still existed. That it wasn't just a dream." He put her back on her feet as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to arm's length. "Me? A dream! No one could dream up me! I'm a very important man! I have a tower, _you_ know." He smiled at her and winked, she laughed and with it, all the anxious, curdling tight feelings in her chest left and was replaced with just a light feeling of euphoria and just plain and pure happiness.

Helena breathed in deep and looked up to the cloudy sky. The foggy, grey swirls of cotton slowly dissipated to leave a magnificent blue sky, pinks and reds and oranges bled into the blue, merging into a beautiful mess. "I missed you, you giant dolt." She said affectionately, he just smiled down at her.

Valentine felt if he were any happier he might just explode with it. She had left and he didn't expect her to come back, but he left the note anyway, just so he wouldn't lose hope. That she might notice some day and come back. He felt strange inside, butterflies in his stomach raged at an alarming rate when he saw her. His chest hurt unbearably but he couldn't care less, he felt so complete when he took her within his arms and spun in large circles before just stopping to hold her. When she looked up she had looked so magical, the clouds practically parted at her gaze and the golden sunlight beamed onto her skin. She looked like she was glowing from the inside, her eyes molten gold slowly cooling back to the warm chocolate he adored so much. She had changed while she's been away, she was slightly taller. As much as he tried to not notice it, she had gotten more curves, her hips wider and rounded and her chest bigger and hair longer.

Helena shifted while she admired his strong arms on her, she felt fluttery, like she was leaving her body. The world spun on it axis and the ground suddenly started to come closer, and then she was in Valentine's arms. She could see him speaking but everything was muffled, like she was in another room. Then everything settled again, she shook her head and smiled up to Valentine. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She said to him but he still looked concerned. He helped her up, "what just happened!" he said frantically, still clutching her arm. "Really, I have no idea, I'm alright now though."

He bobbed his head and he relaxed and asked her what she wanted to do now, "I am, after all, your manager" he added on the end. She barked a light laugh and they walked across the bridge towards the tower. "Well. Depends. What's been going on lately." She asked. "_Well._" He copied, "The dark queen is getting more desperate as the light realm gets stronger, and she and her daughter have been making attacks. _Regularly_." He said in an almost teasing tone. "Couldn't afford to mess with _her_ at _ALL_ could we now." Helena said in an equally teasing tone. He laughed. The tower took off and Helena and Valentine made their way to the window. "Do you see your room still?" He asked. "Only when I want to now, it's strange because I could never do it before." He nodded, "_freakyyyy." _He said in a silly tone, Helena slapped him lightly on the arm and called him and idiot.

"I see you're not wearing those abominable rabbit shoes anymore." He commented. Helena laughed, "I do have them with me, I just thought it might be smarter to wear more durable shoes if I'm going to stay here longer." Valentine looked sharply round. "You _are?!" _She nodded and he laughed again and hugged her.

They flew over the oddly shaped buildings and numerous sphinxes, at that Valentine did all but growl. They eventually landed near the dark woods, "You want to do this?" He asked, "I could say the same." Then they walked out, and surrounded by solders. "Well, _that _could off gone better." Helena said. They turned to leave when they were confronted with the queen and her daughter, "well, Helena, Valentine. Why leave so soon. Why not say a while, tell us why the white realm is so strong." "Yeah, _sure!" _Helena said. The outburst sudden, but she was running on desperation. "Fine, be stubborn, I will get it out of you eventually. GUARDS!" They grabbed them by the arms and tried to tug them away to the dungeons.

Helena felt the wave of dizziness fall over her again as she dropped like a stone, the guard's arms holding her off the floor. "Helena!" She heard vaguely before she passed out.

She felt the shackles tugging painfully around her fragile wrists; she got her feet under her. The cell was damp and dirty, the ceiling dripping green water, she heard a shuffle. Helena looked up, opposite her was Valentine. Chained like she was, blood dripped from behind his mask. "Valentine! Wake up!" She whispered as loud and desperately as she could, it was obvious Valentine had fought to get to her. He moved and then his head snapped up and looked around the room.

"Helena! Are you alright, they didn't hurt you?" He whispered frantically. "No, no I'm okay. I don't know what happening; I passed out for no reason." Helena said with annoyance at herself, Valentine was hurt because of her. "You said earlier you felt better." He said. "I did, I really don't know, this has never happened before," she tugged at the metal bands around her wrists. "Hang on, we'll get out of here," she whispered as she continued to pull at the bands, the blood and sweat from her hands helping her slip them off. Soon she had one hand done and was sliding off the other shackle, Valentine watching her work. She had told him not to try, she'd get his off. Helena stood in front of valentine searching her pockets, she then pulled put a key for her house, and this was her world, so why couldn't this key fit the locks. She leant over to the cuffs and poked the key in, hoping it would work. Surely enough the locks clicked; Leaving Valentine's hands free. "How'd you do that?" He asked but she knew he didn't expect an answer right now. She opened the cell door quietly and they sneaked out onto the courtyard.

The Queen was stood on the steps and soon they were once again surrounded.

"Helena, here I was thinking you were a good girl. How'd you escape then?" The queen said smugly, her evil little daughter almost radiating hate. "With brains you don't possess my dear." Valentine sounded; he slipped his arm around Helena's shoulder for protection. The queen gestured to the guards; Valentine and Helena struggled and fought to get back together. The queen shouting and Valentine being dragged away made her feel strange, it was similar to the times before but instead of fainting she just got angry. Unbearably angry, the commotion of the small wittering little guards and the annoying shriek of the queen and the pure _need _to get back to Valentine was becoming overwhelming and her head threatened to burst. Then she remembered the queen of light, she told her to look inside, everything was there, she created this world. It was hers.

Valentine was fighting for all he was worth, there was just too many, it was becoming impossible with the queens rage pressing down on them. He looked over to Helena; she looked strange, calm almost. Her eyes shut; she no longer regarded the queen, which made the queen angry. The shouting at Helena was getting louder and more hateful, the queen storming toward Helena with hatred in each stomp of her boot. The storm clouds were getting thicker and the wind picking up as the rain started, becoming heavier and more violent.

Then Helena opened her eyes, the queen a few feet away gasped alongside everyone else. This was why the queen of light regarded her so highly, Helena's eyes glowed a sunlight gold. The brightness was blinding, Helena like an angel but not one of peace. An angel of rage, the elements threw themselves fast and hard towards the queen, she blocked it with her blackness but was struggling. The trees roots tangling themselves with the guard's legs, pulling them into the thick, black mud. Lightning flashed down leaving scorches on the ground. This was what had been trying to unlock itself from Helena.

She was the creator; with only good in her mind. What was happening in her world angered her. Valentine stared in awe; the strength of Helena's mind was striking. The queen becoming desperate, she frantically put up shields Helena tore down with force.

"I'm not going to kill you." Helena stated, all that was in her voice was pity, "I need you to balance the world I have made, but I am going to take your powers of darkness. I will leave you with your castle and your daughter but nothing else; no one can be controlled by you any longer." Helena's eyes faded back to their chocolate brown as she looked up to Valentine.

Helena looked up to him, hoping for some sign he was okay, that he was alive in his Valentine shaped shell. He smiled and walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Looks like you're an important woman, where's your tower?" Helena laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Valentine nodded in the direction of the castle, "shall we?" he said in a stupid voice. "We shall" Helena replied, they got there soon enough and were leaving through the sky in a flash.

Valentine shuffled and Helena looked up. She looked at his face, his now cracked mask and nervous expression. "Valentine?" she enquired, "Yeah?" he replied almost immediately. "Have you ever considered taking off your mask?" she asked hesitantly "What?! Why on earth would I do that?" Helena rushed to fix things. "I'm…I…um not…not now I just mean, I. just… have you thought about it. Ever?" she stuttered. "No, not really. Why? Do you want me to?" He asked gingerly, "no, no, not if you don't want to. I just wondered." He seemed to roll that in his mind for a moment, "I will, If you want." He said a sort of fascination in his voice but also nervousness. Helena nodded, her eyes focused on his cracked mask.

He fumbled with the clay edges before slowly, cautiously pulling it down and off. The orange-y paint covered his lower face but his skin was pale and soft. His hair darker than the man at the circus, it was a mousy brown. His eyes were rich blue, like sapphires, Valentine had high cheekbones and was over all very handsome.

Valentine waited for some sort of reaction as he pulled the clay off his chin and wiped the last of the paint off onto his white jacket. Helena's eyes were glazed, before she blinked and looked at him with what he could only describe as want.

Helena lent forward and Valentine did the same. Their lips brushed lightly which sent sparks down both of them. The kiss became slightly harder and when Valentine ran his tongue along her lower lip Helena shivered. Her hands found the nape of his neck and she pulled at the smaller hairs. Valentine found his hands at her hips as he trailed light circles. When the need of air became too much they rested their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes as they smiles.

When the Tower landed in the light realm the got out and lay on the small hill of grass. In the middle of an empty street. The fish swam through the air as they lay next to each other. "So, I've got nowhere to sleep tonight." Helena gestured, "Well you are the creator you al… oh! You mean, stay at _my_ tower. With _me_." Helena flushed alongside Valentine. "V…VALENTINE! You dolt! Not like t…that!" Helena flushed more, her face bright red. Valentine just smiled awkwardly, "_sureeeeee!_" He suggested, "Valentine! Behave!" He laughed.

When the sun went down he showed me round the tower, "this is your room." He opened the door to a large and luxurious room with and four poster bed made-up with pale blue sheets. Helena nodded, "I don't want to go to bed quite yet, what do you do for entertainment?" Valentine showed her to a large living room, the peach carpet covered the floor and against each wall a red fabric couch and a single coffee table. In the corner a television was placed and above that a DVD player. "Ohhh Valentine I didn't know you were so modern." She winked at him; he picked her up and chucked her on the couch, "you just thought of it, it wasn't like this before!" She smiled, "the trampoline is in the next room if you're worried." She said cheekily.

"So, what you think of this room for?" he asked looking around, "It's basically empty!" he said surprised. "Well, lay the blankets and pillows on the floor like a giant bed and I'll mess with the metal box in the corner" she said sarcastically. He just threw a pillow at her and set up the blankets.

When they had finished they lay down under the blankets, snuggled together and watched a movie.

Helena thought before she fell asleep on Valentine's chest, that she could ask him the next day what the film was about. She would guess he had no idea, to concentrated on asking silly questions or tickling her or kissing her to actually watch.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R or comment on what you think. I might make more chapters.**


End file.
